The Terrible Fate
by AkiyukiNishimura
Summary: It had to end here, he couldn't save this world, he couldn't save Termina, and now Link is going to be wiped out with the rest of this strange world. One-Shot


**I am a huge fan of Majora's Mask, it is dark, creepy and I love every minute of it. Majora's Mask has possibly my favorite game over screen of all time, when you run out of time. That got me thinking, how was the apocalypse from Link's point of view? So I wrote this. In honor of Majora's Mask 3D, here is the fanfic for the New Year.**

**Disclaimer: LelouchYagami owns nothing!**

* * *

The ground was shaking, the tremors were almost nonstop. Link was aware of the earthquakes that were going on this day, but this was the time they were at their most notable.

The bell had been chiming endlessly. Ever since the carnival began, the mood had become more depressing, more desperate. This was supposed to be the big celebration of the New Year but almost nobody was attending the carnival. There was Mutoh, though, who was celebrating all by himself, knowing full well of his doom. Link had been thrown into a world he was totally unfamiliar with and he was going to die there without knowing anyway to defeat the evil that was threatening this land.

Link was keenly aware of his fate. He saw it all throughout the town, the moon was getting closer. This wasn't any ordinary moon though. It had a face, a disturbing face. The face was frozen in place, only showing one emotion. It was a sinister evil not to be reckoned with. Its eyes were red with fury and its mouth looked like it could consume the place whole.

Link did see a blue meteor crash outside Clock Town. It came right from the moon. He wanted to get to it, it was what the Deku Shrub wanted, the Moon's Tear, but he couldn't. There were guards on all four sides of this town, and they wouldn't let him go outside the town because he was a young Deku Shrub. The guards had been more desperate for him to leave now, but they wanted him to be escorted by a parent or guardian. He had no parents, he was a Hylian orphan who grew up with the Kokiri, who didn't have parents either.

It was at these moments that Link wished to be human again, to get out of this town. He had a sword, that would be enough to prove him as an adult. He had his ocarina stolen from him by an imp. He had his horse taken from him and now he was going to die by this imp's hands. The Hero Of Time was going to die by an unstoppable evil he had no knowledge of. The Happy Mask Salesman wanted his mask back, but Link didn't even know about the dangers of the mask, just wild assumptions.

He was even assuming that the imp was the victim like everybody else. He even thought the moon was the victim, being forced out of orbit to crush everything. All Link could think of at this helpless moment were the victims of an unspeakable tragedy.

The sky was turning more and more red, the place was getting hotter and hotter as the moon got closer and closer to ground zero. Link was trapped in Clock Town, ground zero of the moons impact. The moon was slowly getting closer but the gravity had made its fall faster and faster as it came closer to the Clock Tower. It was at that moment that the moon started to catch on fire.

It was at this moment that Link thought of everybody he knew from Hyrule, from Zelda (who he warned about Ganondorf before he left), the sages, even the Kokiri who he grew up with. How would they feel now that he is dead and gone? Who would he pass down what he learned to? He shouldn't have followed Skull Kid, but if he didn't, this place would have been doomed, but now he realized he failed to save it.

There should be something, anything to stop that moon. The thing was so huge, it would require giants to hold it up but where would he find giants, now being this close to the apocalypse.

The moon then touched the Clock Tower and for a moment, Link thought it stopped for good, and then it slowly began to crush it. Link started backing away and then he started to run. He saw the Clock Tower being crushed under the weight of the moon. He saw the other clocks on the tower fall down, and start rolling towards him. He ran out of the way as soon as he could, but the dog (who apparently hated Deku Shrubs) wasn't as lucky. Link saw the legs of the dog crushed under the weight of the clock.

Mutoh was there, laughing up a storm. He didn't care if the world was ending, he was just there to enjoy the carnival like he always had. "Is that the best you can do?" he called out. He wasn't someone to encourage the apocalypse, in fact he showed care when Link previously talked to him, but he was starting to go mad now. He knew the end was near but he kept denying it to himself.

Link really started to run, to the nearest exit. He didn't care about the guard, he just wanted to live. He would do anything in his power to get out of this town.

He began to think of everybody he had gotten to know here. There was a swordsman who said he was going to chop the moon in half. He didn't know where that swordsman was now, but he wasn't living up to his promise. Then there was the postman who refused to leave (as much as he wanted to) because it wasn't on his schedule, the mayor's wife, who he saw walk to the milk bar to enjoy her final hours, the mayor who couldn't get a proper evacuation plan at all, and a woman who sold bombs who had a bag of hers stolen two nights ago who was staying until the end. There was also the banker who allowed Link to have his own savings account, and the bombers, who were too young to even notice the moon falling.

Then there was the most tragic story of them all, a lady named Anju who has been waiting to reunite with her lover by the carnival. She had fled to Romani's Ranch for refuge, which was where Link was going. Unfortunately it was too little, too late.

The moon was incredibly close now, the teeth practically covering the roof tops. The waves of fire were getting bigger; the Clock Tower was practically nothing more. Link had to get out soon or he would burn to death, this was made even worse by the fact that he was practically made of wood.

He ran towards the exit, the guard still blocking the way asking if he had a parent or guardian to escort him out. It was difficult but Link was able to scoot of the way. It was at that moment that the guard gave up. What could he do about people's survival instinct, he was going to die as well, but duty was more important to him.

Link started running as fast as he could to the ranch, seeing all the dangers the guard had warned him about, flying skulls he remembered from Hyrule, Deku Babas, Guay and the bird he heard was known for stealing people's supplies. Link was able to avoid the danger and make it to Milk Road but not before he saw the horror.

The town was burned and crushed; the moon had practically taken its place by now. Everything was gone and the moon was getting really close to the ground. The rest of Termina was going to be next, the moon was starting to create a giant wave of fire, which Link thought at the moment would take out most of Termina, if anything was going to survive this, it would be underground or of very small size.

Link knew it was over. The ranch probably wasn't safe from this. It was the end, it really was the end. After all the dangers he went through in Hyrule, there was nothing he could do to take on something of this magnitude. He started this journey to meet Navi again, but now he would never see her. He had a new partner now with Tatl, but now that partnership was over as soon as it begun.

He needed more time, anything to just restart his journey. He had been here three days and now, on the dawn of the fourth, it was over. Only an act of god could save him now, he started to pray to the goddesses of time to save him. He was almost to the ranch and then everything went black.

Link stared in shock at the event; it was coming after all, the big wave of fire that was going to destroy everything. The wave came fast and all Link could do was try to shield himself, and then the wave of fire hit him.

The pain was enormous for Link who was on the ground burning while the rest of the world burned around him. He saw the charred corpses of a few people out there, one he recognized as the guard who probably already died in Clock Town and was swept here in the wave.

In his final moments. Link could see the remaining devastation around him, everything else in this land was doomed. He then heard insane laughter coming in front of him. It was coming straight from the mask itself. He was right about the mask but it was too late to do anything. It was the mask, not the imp himself.

There was some burnt ashes on the ground which must have been Tatl. Link wanted answers for everything, but the mask just floated away from him further and further away. Link closed his Deku eyes as death finally took him.

Departing from consciousness forever, Link had one last thought before he died. Those words the Happy Mask Salesman said to him when he arrived here, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?". At his final thought, all Link could think was that, yes ,he has been met with a terrible fate.

It was at that moment that Link passed away, just like the rest of Termina.


End file.
